User talk:Jeserator
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 19:48, October 28, 2012 ''Untitled'' welcome to club penguin wiki Jeserator. their are other good wikis like club penguin story wiki, club penguin fanon wiki and much much more! An out-of-nowhere gift Hey! I made this, and I hope you can use it! :) Jersarator drawn custom.png|Your custom! Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' :) No problem! Glad you like it. :) RE: EDITING MACHINE Thanks that means a lot! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 22:48, February 21, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Jeserator! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hi Jeserator, Congrats for getting 800 edits! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! You rock! Jeserator... i thought you were cool until you said that you HTTR(HAIL TO THE REDSKINS)... and now i think you are AWESOME!!! HTTR, -Eaglesrule8 What was coach thinking? Why wasnt RG3 taken out of that game!!! SOOOO CLOSE TO THE SUPERBOWL!!! :( Oh well, maybe next time! and at least we still have won more superbowls than the Cowboys! -Eaglesrule8 RE:Player Card ID Hi Jeserator, To find some player's ID, follow the instructions on talk:Gold2232#RE:Current_Player_Card|diff=next&oldid=951455}} this discussion. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Memorial Day From Mariocart25 Rather you celebrate it or not, HERE! , , (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Summer Postcard Hi Jeserator, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Hi Jeserator! I wouldn't really consider postcards rare, even if they are from 2009 or before. -- S h u r o w 02:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) What do you think Hi Jes, Vic has suggested earlier this week to give you rollback rights as you've been very active recently. I asked Sdgsgfs for his opinion and he agreed. Would you like to take the job? ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow You joined CP two days before me :O ––/// [[User:Super Miron|'Super']] \\\–\\\ [[User talk:Super Miron|'Miron']] ///–– 18:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rollback and Chatmod Hi Jes, Congratulations! ;) And enjoy the rest of your vacation! Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations Jese, I know you'll be an AWESOME rollback! :-- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 21:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) WB! :D Hope you enjoyed your whatever you were doing! Welcome back, my friend! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 03:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Before you do what I'm thinking you'll do Hi: I saw you left a message to Detodounpoco. I assume that you will now license his new files. However, since I have to patrol them, let me do it. Thanks: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 01:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Buggy667 Who is buggy? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']] RE:Igloo Picture Hi Jess, I just downloaded CP fies (igloo, location and furnitures), used this and this SWF decomiplers to extract the full image from the files (rather than just seeing its bottom part), and then using this program to convert them to PNG images (you need to use contant extraction zoom - i used ×2 the dimensions of the SWF object). Then all you need to do is to copy the images and paste them over each other to make an igloo. It may take you an hour or so but it allows making igloos from items that you don't have. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ummmmm y was I banned I didn't do anything?. im sad nnow because I was banned and all I want to do is talk y [[Category:Signatures| }}]] (talk) 20:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder Sorry D:. I always get lazy to do that. I'll try to remember next time D: CPPSToria (talk) 21:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tallest Mountain I don't have the link, I asked my cousin to print it for me :/ but I promise it's an actual tweet! I'll send you as soon as I can -Know Every About Cp New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Answer Yes I would, Thanks :D, and also I don't know how to delete my pages Buddyjosh10 (talk) 23:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Page Deletion Done. Thanks for letting me know. :) -- 01:42, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi Jes, Thanks for reverting the edits by Detodounpoco on my userpage. :) JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 19:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25 00:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey You know about my problem getting on the chat? Well I guess I will see you in 5 hours or 3 days Jnk9 (talk) 20:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Clicker Jnk9 (talk) 01:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All-Stars It's time the teams are formed and are ready for the first challenge on Saturday. User:Casablancker Penguin-All Stars Hello, contestant! You are an official participant in Casablancers Penguin-All star competition! The first challenge starts tomorrow! Read this blog for information on the conpetition: More information here Your host, 123kitten2 16:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Penguin All Stars hey Jese tomorrows is the 2 challenge for more information go here Oh my god the legendary Golden Puffle is here 23:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:User page deletion Hi Jes, Thanks for finding out about this, and nice work moving the content over Omegasonic2000's userspace. The former pages are now deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: User pages I'm deeply sorry, but I don't know how to create subpages and I don't find how to do it on the Wikia Help. Could you please send me a link for subpage help? Then I'll pass all the content from the user pages to the subpages and then you can delete them when they're empty, OK? A pleasure. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 18:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:User pages Thanks from the deepest of my heart for teaching me how to do subpages. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 14:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi 760. New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Spinny Thing Hello Jes How did you make that thing in the infobox on your userpage where your penguin spins around? I would love to know. 17:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Spinny Thing What program do you use? 18:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Spinny Thing Oh, ok. Different Question: how did you get the pictures to be cutouts :P 18:49, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I used the magic eraser tool in Photoshop to erase each frames white background. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 19:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Reporting' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Graphics Hello. I was just wondering how you got your in-game images (of items) to be so clear. Any tips on how to do it would make me very grateful. Thanks. --Roger6881 16:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you!